One of the common conditions experienced by women throughout their lives is vaginitis, which is typically characterized in the medical field as an inflammation of the vagina that can result in discharge, itching and pain. There are several potential etiologies of vaginitis, including candidal vaginitis, typically caused by overgrowth with the commensal fungal organism Candida albicans, trichomonal vaginitis, which is a sexually transmitted infection (STI) caused by a protoan parasite Trichomonas vaginalis, vaginal atrophy, or atrophic vaginitis, which results from reduced estrogen levels during menopause, and bacterial vaginosis or vaginitis, which is associated with a perturbation in the in the composition of the bacterial microflora of the vagina. Vaginitis symptoms may include change in color, odor or amount of discharge from a woman's vagina, vaginal itching or irritation, pain during intercourse, painful urination, and light vaginal bleeding or spotting. Vaginitis symptoms can lead to various degrees of physical and emotional discomfort, and lower the overall quality of life. Vaginitis symptoms can also be a sign of an underlying infection, which should be promptly identified and treated in order to avoid medical complications, and, in case of an STI, to avoid further transmission.